OBJECTIVES: To develop a versatile real time scanner using the sector scanning principle for use in abdominal scanning in children and adults. A sector scanner to produce real time ultrasonic imaging of the chest and abdomen has been developed in the Biomedical Engineering and Instrumentation Branch by William H. Schuette and is being clinically evaluated. Early experience has been largely directed towards defining normal vascular anatomy. We are beginning to accumulate a series of abdominal tumors as well as a group of patients with very early pregnancies and believe that this scanner represents the most versatile machine available for real time abdominal scanning. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schuette, W.H., Norris, G.F. and Doppman, J.L.: Real Time Two Dimensional Mechanical Ultrasonic Sector Scanner with Electronic Control of Sector Width. Proceedings SPIE 96: 345-348, 1976.